rival
by haengbokaseong
Summary: Tidak biasanya Kim Jaehwan merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya saat ia melihat senyum manis Jung Sewoon. Warn ; BoyxBoy, BL, Top!Jaehwan, Bottom!Sewoon, Produce101


[ Jaehwan menganggapnya sebagai rival— namun siang ini, senyuman Jung Sewoon terlihat begitu manis ]

.

.

.

"Ini."

Sewoon tersentak kecil ketika sebuah tumpukan kertas terjatuh di atas mejanya. Ia langsung memutar pinggangnya dan hendak memaki siapapun itu yang berani merusak konsentrasinya— namun lidahnya mendadak kelu ketika melihat seorang Kim Jaehwan yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sewoon sengit sembari memicingkan matanya. Ia lalu memindahkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan kertas yang baru saja diberi Jaehwan dan meraihnya, "Ini apa?"

"Entahlah, aku terbangun di malam hari dengan sejuta ide," Jaehwan mengangkat bahu dengan angkuh. "Aku rasa mungkin kamu membutuhkan ide-ideku untuk kontes musik minggu depan."

"Wah, seorang Kim Jaehwan yang menyerupai Gudetama, terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk menuliskan idenya— untukku?" Sewoon tersenyum meledek sambil membaca satu persatu bait lirik lagu di kertas tersebut.

"Tapi, Jaehwan hyung," panggil Sewoon dengan lembut, yang berhasil menarik lagi seluruh atensi Jaehwan untuk berpusat kepadanya. "Apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Maksudku, ini banyak sekali."

"Tidak. Aku memberimu sebanyak itu untuk ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah mewakilkan kelas kita di kontes musik sekolah," Jaehwan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dan terkekeh, "Sebenarnya aku bisa, sih, mewakilkan diri. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi rival-ku kesempatan?"

Sewoon tergelak, lalu tertawa sarkasme, "Aku tahu sesuatu memang mencurigakan. Baiklah, rival-ku, apakah kamu siap melihat kehebatan seorang Jung Sewoon? Yang pastinya melebihi Kim Jaehwan."

Jaehwan termangu untuk sejenak.

Tunggu—

Apa itu barusan?

Matanya yang menyipit dan menciptakan kerutan kecil di ujung matanya, kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas, serta suara tawa yang mengalun lembut di telinga Jaehwan—

Apa ini benar-benar Jung Sewoon? Kalau iya, kenapa senyumnya begitu manis sampai-sampai nafas Jaehwan tercekat?

Namun, Jaehwan kembali ke bumi saat pikiran rasionalnya telah menamparnya. Ia ikut menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil, "Y- ya, aku tidak sabar melihat kemampuanmu yang katanya melebihi kemampuanku."

.

.

.

[ Jaehwan, ada apa denganmu? Ini Jung Sewoon, rival terbesarmu dalam nilai dan juga musik— kenapa tiba-tiba kamu memuja senyumnya? ]

.

.

.

Ini aneh.

Jaehwan tidak suka perasaan ini— bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mata teduh Sewoon menatapnya, meminta saran tentang lirik lagu yang dia tulis.

"Hyung, kamu tidak kenapa-napa, kan?" Sewoon mengguncang pelan lengan Jaehwan. "Kamu membuatku khawatir."

Astaga, kenapa debaran jantungnya malah semakin di luar kontrol?!

"Tidak apa-apa," Jaehwan berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Liriknya bagus. Coba nyanyikan, aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Sewoon tergelak, begitu juga Jaehwan yang baru menyadari kalimatnya.

"Um, maksudku, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana melodinya—"

Sewoon tertawa kecil, "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, aku tidak mau bernyanyi sekarang. Nanti malam saja, ya?"

"N- nanti malam?"

"Iya. Aku akan mengirimkanmu sebuah voice note."

"Ah, baiklah."

Sewoon, lagi-lagi tersenyum, melihat Jaehwan yang hari ini terlihat aneh karena terus-terusan melamun dengan tatapan matanya yang sulit diartikan itu. "Hyung, aku serius. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Demi Tuhan, Jung Sewoon, aku tidak baik-baik saja, jadi tolong jangan tersenyum terus!

"Aku tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

[ Selain senyumnya, sekarang kamu memuja suaranya?

Kim Jaehwan, kamu benar-benar sudah kehilangan pikiran rasionalmu ]

.

.

.

from **Jaehwan**

 _melodinya indah. suaramu juga cocok dengan lagunya._

from **Jaehwan**

 _kalau kamu tidak menjadi pemenang, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jurinya yang punya selera buruk dalam musik._

.

from **Sewoon**

 _haha, sejak kapan seorang kim jaehwan memujiku? dan lagi, suaraku itu biasa-biasa saja kok._

.

from **Jaehwan**

 _tidak, tidak._

from **Jaehwan**

 _baca baik-baik, ya. kemampuan kim jaehwan dan jung sewoon itu ternyata sebanding. satu level. aku tidak lebih buruk dan tidak lebih baik darimu. vice versa._

from **Jaehwan**

 _sewoon, suaramu indah._

from **Jaehwan**

 _senyummu juga._

.

from **Sewoon**

 _jaehwan hyung, aku tertawa membaca balasanmu. sungguh menggelikan._

from **Sewoon**

 _tapi terimakasih. aku senang kalau kamu berpikiran bahwa suaraku indah :)_

.

from **Jaehwan**

 _ya, jung sewoon_

from **Jaehwan**

 _bisakah kita berhenti bersikap kompetitif terhadap satu sama lain?_

.

from **Sewoon**

 _memangnya kenapa? ini aneh, biasanya kan kamu yang terlalu sering membanggakan diri._

.

from **Jaehwan**

 _mari berhenti bersikap kompetitif dan membantu satu sama lain._

.

from **Sewoon**

 _ah, baiklah. jaehwan hyung, fighting! :D_

.

from **Jaehwan**

 _satu lagi._

.

from **Sewoon**

 _apa?_

.

from **Jaehwan**

 _mari berkencan._

.

wOAHH ff debutku disini hehehe i really love jaehwan x ponyo makanya aku tulis

semoga menikmati ya!


End file.
